


Worth it

by GabyEliAlexz



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Flirting with Social Anxiety, Gen, Logan's thoughts, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Sanders Sides Spoilers, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, barely mentioned, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Day 10 Fictober 2020Prompt: “This, this makes it all worth it.”Logan’s perspective of some things that happened in “Flirting with Anxiety”.This fic contains spoilers!
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950487
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fictober20





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but at least it's something~

Logan had watched the whole thing with a little smile in his lips. It was good to see those two working together after so many fights in the past. They were better at that. Even though he wasn’t totally there, he tried to give his little input. One logical thought or another, just for Thomas to consider. It didn’t matter if he didn’t listen, the option was there.

Lately, the mindscape has been weird. This calm before the storm bothered him. Everyone was doing their job but everything felt so robotic even for him. But now, with this new development in Thomas' life, this would be interesting to watch. It’s general knowledge that when Thomas felt romantically attracted to someone, all sides were affected by it. 

He could already feel some of those little things boiling inside him. He usually smiled more and the only thing he wanted to do was clear their agenda to spend more time with Thomas’ new romantic interest. And how could he forget? He would be overly invested in everything the other said. 

He already had the urge to look at what all his stickers and pins meant. He wanted to know his favorite author, his hobbies, from where his family was, everything. He took a deep breath and exhaled. You have to relax Logan and don’t go too ahead of yourself. He just met him.

He looked at them again: Thomas and Nico, and the smile just grew a little bigger. “This, this makes it all worth it.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fictober Event 2020 on tumblr~  
> Check it out:  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
